¿Me extrañas? Siempre
by Bubbles of Colours
Summary: "¿Cuál es el problema, Granger?" preguntó Malfoy... "¿Me extrañas?" "Siempre" respondió ella, sonriendo sardónicamente. TRADUCCION


**¿Me extrañas? Siempre**

_Por SomethingBlue42_

_N/T: Beteado por la fantabulosa Egg Dupont_

_..._

"Está atrasado."

"Llegará."

"No tengo dudas de que llegará, Hermione. Estoy diciendo que está _atrasado_."

"Sé que está atrasado Ronald. _Siempre_ está atrasado. Es Malfoy por Dios Santo."

Ron Weasley le frunció el ceño a Hermione, quién estaba escribiendo diligentemente en su cuaderno. El resto de la Orden del Fénix los miraba con precaución. Habían escuchado antes la misma pelea y sabían que se podía volver explosiva.

"Todos los demás estamos aquí y esperándolo. _De nuevo_," gruñó Ron, su mentón descansando en su mano mientras hacía rebotar la punta de su pluma, irritado, contra la desgastada mesa de madera.

"¿Qué quieres que haga Ron?" preguntó Hermione con un suspiro, alargando su mano por la mesa y quitándole el ofensivo objeto de sus dedos. "No puedo llegar y decir Abra-endemoniada-cadabra y hacer que el estúpido idiota se aparezca."

"¡Buenas noches filantrópicos compañeros!"

Draco Malfoy entró en la habitación con cierta gracia que sólo él tenía, su larga capa flotando elegantemente tras él. Era seguido por un pequeño elfo envuelto en una vieja bata hecha de un mantel. Estaba siguiéndolo nerviosamente, esperando por instrucciones.

"Ya era hora." Ron le espetó, pero Malfoy no pareció haberle escuchado.

"Llegas tarde, Malfoy," dijo Hermione con un suspiro. "La reunión debía empezar-"

"¿Cuál es el problema Granger?" preguntó Malfoy, deshaciendo el último nudo de su capa y dejándolo caer pesadamente en la pequeña criatura que paseaba alrededor de sus rodillas. "¿Me extrañas?"

"Siempre," replicó, sonriendo sardónicamente. Luego le echó un vistazo al elfo que estaba tratando de salir del enredo de la capa y, añadió, "¿Debes tratarla así?"

Hermione se paró y sacó la pesada fábrica de encima de la pequeña criatura, quién la reclamó en sus pequeños brazos, mirando enojadamente a Hermione antes de irse.

"Tenemos más de que preocuparnos que de los elfos, Granger." Malfoy replicó misteriosamente y ella lo miró.

"¿Qué pasa ahora?"

"¿Qué no pasa?" el preguntó, sentándose en una de las sillas y estirándose en ésta lánguidamente. "Mortífagos torturando magos en Essex, haciendo hogueras en Kent, aterrorizando el Londres muggles." Pausó un momento, con la frente arrugada. "Bueno, lo último no es tan malo."

Hermione tomó un largo respiro, casi empezando a regañar a Malfoy, cuando Harry Potter entró por la puerta, con sus brazos llenos de pergaminos.

"Hey," Malfoy dijo petulantemente. "¿Por qué a él no lo molestan por llegar tarde?"

"Porque soy el maldito Elegido," replicó Harry, con sarcasmo. "Ahora dinos qué es lo que sabes."

DMHG DMHGDMHG

"Realmente deberías llegar a tiempo, sabes."

Draco suspiró, cerrando sus ojos. Estaba parado afuera, disfrutando el silencio de la noche. Ahora Granger había venido para arruinarlo.

"Sin embargo, molesta a la comadreja, así que…," fue su respuesta, sin molestarse ni siquiera en mirar por encima del hombro.

"La razón por la que las tenemos a esta hora es porque-"

"Sé porque las tenemos a esta hora," le espetó y prácticamente podía escucharla hirviendo.

"Entonces sabes que después Harry tiene que informar al Ministerio y Neville tiene que volver a la botica en el callejón Knockturn a las nueve y-"

"¡Y sabes que estoy poniendo mi maldita vida en la línea por esto!" gritó Draco, dándose vuelta y encontrándola mirándolo enojadamente. "No es como si pudiese decirle al Señor Oscuro, 'Mire odio tener que cortar nuestra reunión, pero las personas contra las que estamos peleando se están _reuniendo_ y realmente necesito estar allí porque, sabe usted, les estoy diciendo ¡TODO LO QUE ESTA DICIENDO!

"Oh, eres tan dramático."

"¿Dramático?" le preguntó asombrado. "¡Dramático! ¿Realmente me estás diciendo eso?"

"Sabes a lo que me refiero, Malfoy."

"Sí, lo sé. Significa que te importa un comino lo que les estoy informando a tu pequeña banda de niños buenos. Quizás lleve mi información a otro lado."

Le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar por la calle. Su enojo se estaba yendo bastante rápido. Había reaccionado un poco exageradamente. Pero ella no sabía que estaba pensando eso.

"¡Malfoy, espera!" gritó Hermione, apurándose a seguirlo, pero él no se detuvo. "¡Espera!" exclamó, atrapando su brazo y girándolo con fiereza.

"¿Qué _estás_ haciendo, Granger?" le preguntó cuándo no lo soltó.

"Deteniéndote," dijo, soltando su brazo finalmente y mirando hacia otro lado, pareciendo avergonzada.

La miró con recelo, viéndola cambiar el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro. Empezó a sonreír cuando se dio cuenta. Poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos, rió suavemente.

"Te… te gusto, ¿o no, Granger?"

Ella soltó un bufido. "Ciertamente no lo hago. Tu información es parte integral de lo que estamos tratando de hacer y…"

Él asintió con la cabeza a lo largo de todo su perorata, viéndola hablar y quejarse con torpeza, con una sonrisa divertida adornando sus labios.

"…y además, sabes demasiado sobre nuestra operación para simplemente irte," terminó con una risa que transmitía lo absurdo de la situación, pero su sonrisa se esfumó demasiado rápido, poniéndola en evidencia.

"Te gusto."

"Oh, ¡que se pierdan todos!" gruñó Hermione, rodando los ojos y dándose vuelta. "Anda, dales todo, sólo lárgate de mí vista."

"¿Me extrañas, Granger?" cantó tras ella y ella lo fulminó con la mirada sobre el hombro.

"Siempre, Malfoy," le espetó. "Siempre."

DMHG DMHGDMHG

"¿Así que cuándo vas a admitirlo?"

Hermione dejó caer el plato que había estado enjuagando y se quebró en el fondo del lavaplatos. Tomó un profundo, calmante respiro y miró por encima de su hombro. Draco Malfoy estaba apoyado casualmente contra el marco de la puerta.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" le preguntó volviendo a los platos, recogiendo las piezas rotas del agua y dejándolas en el mostrador.

"Tenemos una reunión, Granger."

"Sí, pero hasta dentro de veinte minutos."

"Te quejaste porque llegaba tarde, ¿ahora te quejas porque llego temprano?" preguntó con un bufido.

"Yo no…" paró, cortando sus propios pensamientos con fastidio. "Gracias," dijo entredientes, "por llegar a tiempo."

"De nada." Replicó Malfoy, empujándose a sí mismo fuera del marco de la puerta y dentro de la habitación. "No respondiste mi pregunta."

"¿Qué pregunta?"

"¿Cuándo vas a admitir que tienes un sentimiento serio por mí?" sonrió.

"Oh Dios…"

"No sé porque lo combates, Granger," le dijo, cruzando sus pies en los tobillos, apoyándose en el mostrador y envolviendo sus brazos en su pecho.

"Tú… eres-"

"Adorable… lo sé," suspiró, examinándose las uñas.

"Iba a decir incorregible," replicó, luchando contra una sonrisa.

"Mmm," tarareó observándola lavar los restos de otro plato. "¿Por qué nunca me invitas a cenar?" preguntó de repente y ella rió.

"Apenas y llegas a las reuniones, Malfoy."

"Verdad," consintió. "Pero igual es bastante grosero no preguntar."

El plato cayó al fondo del lavaplatos y ella se volvió a mirarlo amenazadoramente. Abrió la boca para decir algo desagradable pero luego a cerro de nuevo, haciendo un sonido de incomodidad.

"¿Estás solo… tratando… de molestarme?" espetó entre dientes y él rió.

"Sí," sonrió. "Eres tan linda cuando estás siendo una empollona enojada."

Alargó una mano para pellizcarle la mejilla y ella la golpeó lejos con violencia. Él rió y se acercó para hacerlo nuevamente, pero se encontró con once pulgadas de madera de parra apuntándolo a la nariz. Era rápida. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y le tomó la mano por la muñeca y se la dobló tras la espalda, estirándola dolorosamente hasta que su varita cayó al suelo.

"¿Fuerza bruta? ¿No tu estilo, Draco?" gruñó Hermione y él le dio una apretada sonrisa.

"Bueno, soy un mortífago, amor."

Su cara estaba a centímetro de la de ella, su aliento rozándole las mejillas. Su boca se cernía sobre la de ella, esperando. Unos segundos pasaron hasta que ella se rindió y rozó sus labios con los de él. Él le tomó la cara con la mano que no estaba utilizando para restringirla y mordió su labio inferior antes de calmar el mordisco con la lengua. Ella gimió a esto, dándole completo acceso a su boca. Él tomó la oportunidad de deslizar sensualmente su lengua contra la de ella. Toda resistencia voló de su cuerpo y se derritió sobre él.

Él rompió el beso después, aun sosteniéndola cerca, dejando que su pecho con respiración agitada se apretara contra el suyo. Sonrió ante sus ojos llenos de deseo.

"Tengo una pregunta más para ti, Granger," susurró, sus labios acariciando los de ella mientras hablaba.

"¿Qué?" gimió, débilmente.

"¿Me extrañaste?"

Ella gruñó y se obligó a salir de su agarre. Apartando un rizo de su frente y mirándolo desafiantemente, se forzó a mantener una cierta apariencia de calma.

"Siempre," le espetó, caminando dejándolo atrás y saliendo de la habitación.

DMHG DMHGDMHG

No era frecuente que Draco Malfoy fuese tomado por sorpresa. Tampoco era muy frecuente que fuese arrastrado fuera de sus pies. Así que pueden imaginarse lo sorprendido que estaba cuando descubrió que ambas cosas le estaban pasando exactamente en el mismo momento.

Un momento estaba parado en el pasillo de un motel en Londres y en el siguiente estaba siendo arrastrado violentamente dentro de una habitación y antes de que tuviera una oportunidad de sacar su varita fue empujado contra la ahora cerrada puerta, su boca cubierta en un beso que sólo se podía describir como sorprendente.

Se retiró solo cuando sus pulmones lo reclamaron, jadeando mientras miraba a las pequeñas manos de Hermione Granger desabotonar su capa y empujarla fuera de sus hombros, reclamando nuevamente su boca. Sus dedos se enredaron en el cabello de ella, masajeándole el cuero cabelludo mientras le permitía desvestirlo por completo.

"Bueno, esto parece totalmente injusto," replicó de pie desnudo, ante su figura completamente vestida.

"Supéralo," le replicó, dándole la espalda con una sonrisa arrogante.

Le levantó una ceja a su espalda. Había tomado el hábito de sonreírle de esa manera recientemente y no podía evitar saborear su mala influencia en ella. No, a Draco no lo tomaban por sorpresa a menudo. Tampoco era frecuente que lo hicieran esperar. Y nunca, jamás, le decían qué hacer.

Se adelantó rápidamente, agarrando sus brazos y girándola para que lo enfrentara. Agarrando el cuello de la blusa, la arrancó fuertemente, mandando a volar los botones. Un pequeño tirón mandó su falda y ropa interior hasta sus tobillos y un rápido movimiento de sus dedos desabrochó su sostén. Lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos de cierva, deseo mezclado con excitación y un poco de aprensión. Él le sonrió de manera arrogante antes de volver a darla vuelta, empujándola con fuerza y doblándola a los pies de la cama. Soltó un gritito de sorpresa cuando su mano se apoderó de su nuca, forzando un lado de su cara contra las frazadas.

"¿Estás asustada?" le preguntó, presionando sus labios contra su oreja, alineando su cuerpo con el de ella. Ella hizo todo lo posible para negar con la cabeza. "Bien." Sonrió nuevamente mientras se posicionaba en su entrada. "Porque te gusta de esta manera."

Con una larga embestida estuvo dentro y ella dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido. Era suave y cálida a su alrededor, rodeándolo por completo mientras él la embestía fuertemente, pero sin pausa. Una mano sostenía su cuello mientras la otra apretaba su cadera, tanto como para asegurarla, como para sostenerla. Cuando sus embestidas se volvieron más salvajes, la mano en el cuello agarró su cabello, tirando de su cabeza lo suficiente para que arqueara su espalda, permitiéndole entrar incluso más adentro. Fue entonces cuando su vagina se contrajo alrededor de él viciosamente, su voz sonando en la habitación mientras un orgasmo se apoderaba de ella. Él la siguió luego de dos embestidas más, gimiendo profundamente, mientras caía sobre ella, cansado.

Fue entonces cuando le preguntó, su mejilla presionada contra su espalda, sus palabras cortadas gracias a su respiración agitada. "Así que Granger, ¿me extrañaste?"

Su risa vibró a través de su pecho y en su mejilla y él sonrió presionado sus labios contra su columna, saboreando la sal de su sudor.

"Siempre, Malfoy," respiró. "Siempre."

DMHG DMHGDMHG

Hermione Granger no era una romántica. No creía en esas tonterías como "el indicado" y ciertamente no esperaba grandes muestras de afecto. Así que la tomó por completa sorpresa, cuando esta noche, mientras descansaba agotada, con sus piernas enredadas con las de él que el pensamiento de enamorarse entrara en su confusa mente.

Y era ahora, acostada en su espalda y mirando las sombras bailar alrededor del cielo que la idea le parecía incluso más absurdo. Lo que hacía que fuese mucho más probable.

Ya no confiaba en el sentido. La guerra le había hecho cosas, a todos, que la hacían dudar que algo fuese correcto o sensible en este mundo. Sin embargo, ella no era una chica tonta. Sabía que esto nunca podría funcionar. Era Malfoy por Dios.

Rodo sobre su lado, golpeando su almohada, siendo cuidadosa en no empujarlo mientras se movía. Era pomposo y arrogante y egoísta y (vio como la luz de la mañana lamía su pálida piel) completamente hermoso.

Suspiró, acurrucándose más en ella misma. Siempre era así, encontrarse en algún lugar privado, usualmente un motel muggle, tener sexo y dormir lo mejor que pudiesen con el conocimiento de que en unas pocas horas podrían estar muertos.

Siempre dormía dándole la espalda, acurrucado en su propio lado. Nunca la sostenía. Le habría molestado sino estuviesen sólo "teniendo sexo." Mordió su labio inferior, alargando su mano para acariciar la suave extensión de su espalda. Él se movió y giró la cabeza hacia ella.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Su voz estaba áspera por el sueño, ligeramente molesta. Ella no respondió.

Él suspiró profundamente y se volvió para mirarla, sus ojos pesados.

"¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo?" le preguntó con un bostezo. Ella hizo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza. "¿Entonces por qué me despertarías?"

Resopló y volvió a girarse y ella soltó unas risitas para su pesar. Era realmente adorable en una manera algo incorregible. Su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras sentimientos de una especia la llenaban hasta el punto de sofocarla. Mucho más que lujuria… mucho más que amor. Una asombrosa combinación de las dos; lujuria, amor, pasión, confianza y… esa cosa que no se podía describir. La llenaba y quería reír y llorar y cantar y bailar y era tan maravillosa y abrumadora y sorprendente…

"Estás pensando realmente alto, Granger," murmuró y se puso rígida, mortificada. _Odiaba_ cuando hacía eso.

Él suspiró y se volvió a girar para mirarla, poniendo su mano sobre su cabeza. La miró, alisando su cabello de manera suave que era tan diferente de sus toques usuales, pero no parecía que no fueran de él.

"Está bien, Granger," le susurró, sonriendo suavemente. "Creo que también te amo."

La boca de ella se abrió y él sonrió, inclinándose para besarla. Suave esta vez, tan diferente de sus besos usuales llenos de pasión, de tipo te-arrancaré-la-ropa-y-voy-a-tenerte-ahora. Esto era agradable.

Se retiró y se acurrucó en las sábanas, envolviendo sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de ella, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello. Su suspiro (¿de alegría?) se precipitó contra su clavícula y ella se estremeció ante la cercanía.

El sol estaba casi en su totalidad, resplandeciendo a través de la ventana. Era tiempo de que ella se fuera, pero este nuevo encontrado afecto casi valía el no encontrarse con Ginny para tomar café y una tener una sesión informativa sobre la misión de anoche. Quería quedarse, pero la guerra la estaba nuevamente llamando y sus obligaciones, como siempre, importaban más que sus deseos personales.

Le dio un beso en la frente, alejándose y él mantuvo sus manos en ella hasta que estuvo lejos de su alcance. Estaba estirado en su estómago, sus brazos acurrucados bajo la almohada que ella había utilizado y observándola vestirse.

Ella se echó la bolsa al hombro y empezó a caminar hasta la puerta (nunca decían adiós) cuando su voz la detuvo.

"¿Hermione?"

Todos la llamaban Hermione. Era su nombre después de todo, pero escucharlo salir de sus labios tan fácilmente, como si no fuera la primera vez que lo decía, la hizo sentir como si nunca lo hubiera escuchado antes. Se dio la vuelta y lo encontró sentándose, los brazos cruzados tras de él, impulsándolo hacia arriba, las piernas extendidas frente a él.

"¿Me extrañas?" le preguntó, su voz suave, implorante, casi como si estuviera asustado de que se lo negara.

Su bolsa cayó al suelo con un ruido mientras se devolvía a la cama hasta sus brazos, tirándolo de vuelta contra las almohadas. Él se echó a reír con ella mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos en el cuello.

"Siempre," sonrió antes de que sus labios descendieran hasta los de él.

DMHG DMHGDMHG

Corriendo. Pánico ciego. No debía entrar en pánico.

Las piernas de Draco Malfoy, aunque fuertes y capaces, estaban temblando tanto que casi se cae al suelo. Pero eso en gran medida inhibiría esto de correr por su vida, algo que hacía en el momento, así que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por calmarse.

Era una emboscada. Sabía que se acercaba. Había ayudado a planearla. Le había dicho a la Orden exactamente cuando y donde sería. No había esperado que el plan cambiara. Pero la voluntad del Señor Oscuro no se interrogaba.

No había tenido tiempo de advertirles, de advertirle a ella. El resultado era desastroso. Hechizos y maldiciones volando maniáticamente por todas las habitaciones de la Orden del Fénix y todo lo que podía hacer era pensar en ella. Encontrarla. Salvarla. Sabía lo que le harían si la encontraban primero.

Gracias a Dios que la pelea era tan intensa o el hecho de no maldecir a nadie probablemente le habría causado algo de dolor. Pero como la mayoría de los mortífagos tenía un pez más grande, con forma de Potter, que freír, su falta de entusiasmo no fue notada.

Esquivando a Nott y Longbottom que habían caído a sus pies mientras él se apuraba a entrar a la cocina, miraba alrededor, buscando por una cabeza con ese pelo tan notorio. Estaba a punto de subir las escaleras cuando un rayo de luz roja y gritos, _sus gritos_, flotaron por la ventana del jardín.

Pasando a través de la puerta, encontró a Antonin Dolohov, Rodolphus Lestrange y su propio padre riéndose mientras ella se retorcía en el suelo, esforzándose en no gritar, en no darles lo que querían.

"¡Draco!" exclamó Dolohov y sus retorcimientos se detuvieron, dejándola jadeando en el suelo. "Únetenos. Estábamos a punto de divertirnos con ella."

Se estaba levantando en sus manos y rodillas. Sus ojos se encontraron mientras ella se trataba de levantar lo mejor que podía. Su boca sangraba y había un oscuro hematoma apareciendo en su mejilla.

La rabia lo llenó y sacó su varita, preparándose para maldecirlos a todos hasta el olvido cuando su débil voz rompió el rugido en sus oídos.

"Draco," sollozó débilmente y él bajó su varita, apurándose hasta su lado.

"Draco, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Lestrange exclamó mientras ella caía hacia adelante contra el pecho de Draco, agarrando su túnica con fervor.

"¡Cuál es el significado de esto!" la voz de Lucius Malfoy, como lo había hecho desde que era un niño, llamó la atención de Draco inmediatamente.

Miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con tres adultos mirándolo fijamente, desconcertados y desconfiados, con sus varitas apuntándolo al pecho.

"Está bien, Draco," le susurró en la oreja, su voz más fuerte ahora, pero lo suficientemente baja para que los otros no la escucharan.

"No," murmuró de vuelta, su mente viajando rápidamente por cualquier salida posible, sus posibilidades viéndose cada vez menos prometedoras.

"Sabíamos que podría llegar a esto," le susurró, una de sus manos encontrandoel camino hasta su corazón, sus uñas clavándose en él. "Tienes que hacerlo. Esto no se trata de nosotros."

Él apretó los dientes, armándose de valor. Volviendo su cabeza hasta su pelo, inhaló profundamente una última vez antes de tirarla con rudeza lejos de él, cambiando su cara a lo que él creía era una mirada de suficiente disgusto.

"¡Asquerosa sangre sucia!" espetó, las palabras volviéndose cenizas en su boca. "No merece la pena las maldiciones que gastan en ella."

Los otros hombres lo consideraron con cautela, todavía apuntándolo con sus varitas. Tomó un respiro hondo, mirando a sus ojos suplicantes. La pateó, deteniendo la fuerza de su pierna cuando estaba a punto de golpear su cuerpo, para que fuera lo más suave posible sin que pareciera que estaba tratando de no causarle dolor. Aun así se estremeció ligeramente, cayéndose en la tierra.

"Entonces líbranos de ella."

Su cabeza se levantó, viendo como los dos hombres bajaban sus varitas, pero mirándolo con una suficiencia que delataba su plan. Lo estaban probando. Ella se estaba tratando de sentar nuevamente. Esa era su chica, de carácter fuerte, no se agacharía ante nadie, ni siquiera ante él.

"Seguramente… sin duda será de algún uso," balbuceó, mirándola brevemente y viendo sus ojos cerrarse en disgusto. "Planea todos los movimientos de Potter."

"Incluso mejor que la matemos, entonces," sonrió Dolohov, pero se desvaneció rápidamente. "Hazlo."

"Pero sería una buena… una buena rehén," tragó fuertemente, su corazón amenazando con salirse del pecho.

"¡Potter puede negociar por su cuerpo sin vida!" gritó Lucius Malfoy y Draco dio un respingo. "¡Ahora hazlo! ¡O pensaré que mi hijo es un traidor!"

Los tres hombres tenían sus varitas apuntándolo y él los miró a la cara a cada uno de ellos, su mente volviéndose loca.

"Draco," su voz era suave, pero fuerte y él la volvió a mirar.

Sentada en sus rodillas, cubierta en sangre y tierra, le rogaba silenciosamente. Todas las conversaciones que habían tenido, todos los besos que habían compartido, todas las veces que habían hecho el amor se cruzaron por su mente mientras sacaba la varita y la apuntaba decididamente a su cara. Las lágrimas le quemaban los ojos y ella se borró ante la oscuridad frente a él.

"¡HAZLO!" gritó Lucius Malfoy.

Draco se armó de valor una vez más, parpadeando para que no cayeran sus lágrimas, su imagen apareciendo claramente frente a él.

"¿Me extrañas?" le preguntó ella, su voz rompiéndose y él miró hacia otro lado, dejando escapar un torrente de aire, su corazón rompiéndose.

"Siempre," le contestó, roto, cerrando sus ojos cuando el rayo de luz verde surgió de su varita.

* * *

_12 de septiembre del 2011_

**_Traducción autorizada por la autora SomethingBlue42_**

_¿Reviews? Personalmente a mí me encanto y hasta lloré un poco al final._

_Loads of Love_

_Connie_


End file.
